


Sweet Pet

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Sam leaves for a hunt with Garth leaving you and Dean alone in the bunker. After you hear the bunker door slam shut you go back to your shared bedroom with Dean. On the bed is a thin black collar. A shiver runs down your spin at what this means for your Sam free weekend.





	Sweet Pet




End file.
